The Livesy Walsh Diaries
by ajfankeith
Summary: Another sequel, set one year on from the final chapter of 'The Livesy-Walsh Chronicles'
1. Chapter 1

The Livesy-Walsh Diaries – Chapter 1

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Polly Preston was talking to Richard in the kitchen of Aaron and Jackson's house.

"You seem to have the perfect life here, Rich!"

Richard Oakes studied Polly's face carefully. Her attractive features were not showing any signs of a smirk, so he guessed that her statement was genuine and not an attempt at a wind-up; which would not be unusual for her! Her long, auburn, naturally curly hair was swept back into a pony-tail today; and her brown eyes fixed on him, expecting a response.

"How do you mean, Pol?" he asked. Richard had adopted an abbreviated form of Polly's name, as she always addressed him as 'Rich'. Usually, he did not like people shortening his name, but he had become good friends with Polly in the year that she had been working as a nanny for the Livesy-Walshes; and he did not mind as he looked upon it as a term of affection.

"Well, you've got a roof over your head, a well-paid job, employers who think the sun shines out of your behind! What's not to like?" Polly said, cheerily.

Aaron and Jackson had recently extended their house as they had wanted to create a playroom for their little boy, Jaron; so that he would have his own space to play and, hopefully, his toys would not encroach on the rest of the house! At the same time, Jackson had drawn up plans for an annexe, consisting of a living room, bedroom and shower room and these had been built next to the playroom; accessed by a door from the existing utility room, which was next to the kitchen. On completion, Richard had been moved into the annexe to give him a more secluded area; providing him with a self-contained living space.

"Yeah...I'm really lucky!" Richard mused, "It's just that, being 'out in the sticks', there's not a lot of opportunity for a social life!"

"But, you go into Leeds on your nights off! You're one of the Centaur Bar's best customers! Didn't you say you met a nice guy there a couple of weeks back?" Polly took a keen interest in Richard's social life and knew that he enjoyed his visits to his favourite gay bar.

"Yeah...Tim is his name...but, I don't think it will go anywhere with me being stuck out here!"

"Why don't you invite him over?" Polly would not let it go.

"I can't ask him back here...to Aaron and Jackson's house!" Richard looked uncomfortable.

"Why not? You've got your own quarters now! Anyway, they wouldn't mind! It's not like they're going to throw you out for bringing a boyfriend back home, is it?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Richard said, defensively, "I only met him the week before last!"

"I know, but it hasn't stopped him texting you every five minutes, has it!" Polly laughed.

As if to reinforce Polly's statement, Richard's phone beeped at that moment. He took it out of his pocket and looked at it.

"Tim?" Polly stared at Richard and raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah!" Richard answered, "He wants to meet up for another drink!"

"Look, Rich, you've got to grab what happiness you can in life; when you've got the chance! Tell him you'll see him again! Go on!" Polly was in a determined mood!

"Alright...if it will keep you quiet!" Richard caved in to Polly's badgering and she had a self-satisfied smirk on her face; she usually got her own way where Richard was concerned!

xxxxxxxxxx

"Did you check that your passport is up to date?" Jackson looked at his husband as they stood in the living room of their home.

"Of course I did!" Aaron looked exasperated, "You don't trust me to do anything, do you?"

"Alright, keep your hair on! I was only asking!" Jackson brushed off his husband's brusque manner; he knew him inside out and did not rise to his bait.

"More to the point," Aaron continued, "Have YOU sorted the tickets?"

"Of course I have!" Jackson copied Aaron's response to his earlier question, although he thought better of adding a further sarcastic comment.

Aaron's mood suddenly lifted as he pondered their forthcoming trip to Canada, "I'm so looking forward to seeing little Ben again!"

"Yeah!" Jackson was just as excited at the thought of seeing their 'surrogate son' again, "Janice is over the moon that he can take a few steps on his own now."

"I can't believe we've left it this long to go; I thought we'd go and see Ben after a couple of months," Aaron said, wistfully.

"You know I've been too busy at the studios!" Jackson felt like he was making excuses, "This is the first break I've had in about a year! What with the TV show, the chain-store advertising campaign, the newspaper column, the..."

"OK, OK! I get it!" Aaron stopped his husband in mid-flow, "You needed to put a couple of million more in the bank first!"

Jackson took hold of Aaron and embraced him, "How else am I going to keep you in the style to which you've become accustomed?" Jackson had the cheekiest of smiles when he was in this mood and Aaron couldn't resist his gorgeous partner. He kissed him.

Their lips reluctantly parted, "It wasn't MY idea to build the 'East Wing'!" Aaron was referring to their house extension.

"Well, we needed the extra space, didn't we; what with Polly in one of the bedrooms and your mum, my mum and Sylvia staying over quite a bit!" Jackson continued to grin at Aaron.

"Yeah, we hardly ever get Jaron to ourselves these days!" Aaron had a cheeky smirk on his face, "Anyway, you only wanted to act the 'Lord of the manor'; having a 'servant's quarters' thrown in!" Aaron's less than perfect attempt at a 'posh' accent made Jackson laugh.

"If I'm 'Lord of the Manor', does that make you the 'Lady'?" Jackson was in the mood for a good wind-up.

"Lady Aaron Livesy-Walsh; sounds very upper crust!" Aaron joined in with the banter which always made them 'fit' as a couple and it caused Jackson to think about how far they had come on their journey together in life.

"Every day, I say a little prayer and thank God that I've been blessed!" Jackson turned serious and rubbed noses with the only man who had ever made him feel alive, "Things could have turned out very differently!"

"You'll be joining the local congregation next! Do you know any good hymns?" Aaron had a cheeky grin on his face which always made his husband's heart skip a beat.

"What's your favourite? 'Fight the Good Fight'?" Jackson returned Aaron's smirk.

"You div!" Aaron managed to say before Jackson's lips crashed into his again. He kissed him at length.

When they came up for air, Jackson took hold of Aaron's hand, "Let's go upstairs!"

"But, it's the middle of the afternoon!" Aaron protested, "Anyway, we've got packing to do!"

Aaron felt Jackson's fingers gently stroking his swelling crotch, "I'm more interested in what you're packing!"

"You horny sod!" Aaron feigned a look of disgust; but Jackson knew that it was all in fun as he felt Aaron's hand on his own growing bulge.

"Come on!" Jackson pulled Aaron towards the stairs; and, suddenly, Aaron did not object; everything else could wait!

xxxxxxxxxx

Later on, in the early evening, Jackson was in the kitchen when Richard walked in.

"Are you and Aaron ready for dinner?" asked Richard.

"I bet you'll be relieved to be able to please yourself for the next couple of weeks and not worry about us!" said Jackson.

"Well, I enjoy my job but, like most people, I find that a holiday is most welcome!"

Jackson could see that Richard had a pensive look, "Is everything OK?" he asked.

Richard looked at Jackson and thought how lucky he was to have a caring and considerate boss, "There IS something I wanted to ask!"

"Name it!"

"Well," Richard cleared his throat, "I've met a guy in the bar I go to; and I was wondering if you'd have any objections if I invited him here one evening."

"Richard!" Jackson was almost shocked that Richard would seek his permission, "You don't need to ask me! This is your home!"

"I know; I just didn't want to bring someone back here while you're away; it would look as if I was doing something behind your back! It would not seem quite proper!"

Jackson laughed, "You are funny sometimes! You're like a throw-back to the Victorian era! Thanks for checking with me first, it's very thoughtful of you, but please feel free to bring your friends back whenever you want! Is he special, this guy?"

"Tim? Well, we've only just met; but, I do like him; and he keeps texting me!"

"Look, my friend, I trust your judgement," Jackson smiled at Richard, "I'm sure you're not going to bring back a hoard of undesirables who are going to trash the place! If you like this guy and you want to invite him; then go right ahead! You're only young once!"

"Polly said that...well, something very similar! Thanks Jackson!"

"Well, that's settled! What's for dinner?"

"Any preferences?" Richard looked relieved that he had talked to Jackson and received a favourable response.

"I'll ask Aaron," Jackson replied, "Mind you, that husband of mine will eat practically anything!"

"I heard that!" Aaron was just walking into the kitchen at that point.

"...and he's got big ears, too!" Jackson chuckled.

"You two look like you're as thick as thieves!" Aaron observed, "Have I missed something?"

"Richard here was just checking with me, to make sure that it's OK for him to have an assignation in our house while we're away!" Jackson said.

"I see!" Aaron raised his eyebrows, "On a promise, are you Richard?"

"No!" Richard blushed, "Tim's just a friend, that's all!"

"Tim, is it?" Aaron couldn't resist teasing Richard.

"Maybe it will be a relief to lose you two for a fortnight, after all!" Richard said, sarcastically.

"Just make the dinner, slave; and less of the lip!" Aaron playfully put Richard in his place.

"YES, SIR!" Richard replied, with a salute!

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron and Jackson were sitting in the dining room, having just polished off a delicious beef wellington.

"Have you got everything up to date with the charity?" Aaron asked. He was referring to a charitable trust, 'Baby Bones', that he and Jackson had set up, to help children with spinal problems; similar to young Ben's.

"Yeah!" Jackson smiled, "They gave me a full report earlier. They'll keep the wheels turning while we're away. Don't forget you promised to caddy for me in that Pro-Am charity golf match when we get back."

"Can't I play, then? You're not gonna let me loose with a stick?" Aaron smirked.

"A club! They're called clubs!" Jackson sounded exasperated.

"Oh yeah! You're probably wise; I've never hit a golf ball in my life!"

"You could always learn!"

"I'll leave it to you 'celebrities'!" Aaron was still smirking.

Before Jackson had a chance to respond, Richard came into the room, "Miss Rhodes and Mrs Frost are here!"

"Hazel and Sylvia!" Hazel gave Richard a disapproving glance; she had repeatedly tried to get him to use their first names!

"What are you doing here?" Jackson asked.

"Well, there's a fine way to greet your mother!" Hazel chastised her son, but still kissed him anyway, "We just thought that we'd wish you 'Bon Voyage' for your trip. You will give Janice and Ben our love, won't you?"

"Yeah, 'course!" Jackson replied.

"I still think you should have invited Jaron's grandma along!" Hazel pointed to herself, "You know how much I love to travel!"

"We've been through this before!" Jackson rolled his eyes, "It wouldn't be much fun for you, would it, looking after Jaron while Aaron and I swan off and do our own thing! Anyway, we promised Polly that she could come; as nanny to Jaron; and she gets a nice free trip into the bargain."

"I know!" Hazel looked resigned to the situation, "But you must let me see my grandson in a minute; I won't be seeing his lovely little face for two weeks!"

Richard interrupted proceedings, "Have you ladies eaten?" he addressed Hazel and Sylvia.

"Yes, we're fine, love!" Sylvia answered him, "Although, a cup of tea would go down a treat!"

"Coming right up!" Richard replied as he left the room again.

Just then, Jackson's mobile phone rang. "I'm sorry," he apologised, "I'd better answer this!"

The other's looked on in silence as Jackson took the call while Richard returned to serve the teas.

"Why are they doing that?" Jackson looked concerned, "I see! Oh well, thanks for letting me know! I'll see you when I get back."

"Problem?" Hazel looked anxiously at her son; she could tell that he had received bad news. "That was the producer's office on the TV show," Jackson looked sad, "They're taking it off the air! As of next month, I'm no longer a presenter on 'Northern Lights Tonight'!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Livesy-Walsh Diaries – Chapter 2

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Jackson's sudden change of circumstances gave the couple plenty to talk about on their flight to Canada.

"What will you do now?" Aaron looked concerned.

"Don't worry!" Jackson smiled to reassure his husband, "Something will crop up. Anyway, I've still got the proceeds of the advertising contract coming in; plus other bits and bobs. The house is all paid for and we've plenty in the bank! I could retire tomorrow if I wanted to!"

"Oh yeah, I sure that would suit YOU!" Aaron was being his sarcastic best, "Moping around the house all day in your carpet slippers; you'd go stir crazy in five minutes! I still don't know why they're pulling the plug on the programme, anyway!"

"Like I said, the ratings are down! These TV execs get real jittery when the ratings start to slide and they're looking at the possibility of the sponsors pulling out! I've told Vinnie, my agent; I'm sure he'll sort something out while we're away!"

"Oh well!" Aaron looked resigned to the situation, "Business is good in my industry; we've just opened that new dealership in Hotten; I'll have to keep YOU for a while!"

Jackson pulled his 'laughing' face!

"I'm serious!" Aaron looked upset that Jackson doubted his breadwinning prowess, "With the money I'm making, I could easily keep the two of us!"

Jackson took Aaron's hand in his own, "Thanks, babe, but as I said, we've got a healthy bank balance and I expect something will turn up before long." A smirk crept across Jackson's lips, "Otherwise, I can always go back to selling my body on street corners!"

"Oh yeah!" Aaron chuckled, "Like that's going to bring in loads of cash! I'm used to the finest cuts of steak these days...not beef-burgers!"

"I wonder what Janice's boyfriend is like?" Jackson changed the subject.

"I thought you said he was her fiancé, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah!"

"She's a very fast worker, our Janice!" Aaron said with a wry smile, "Bagged herself a doctor too, no less!"

"He's a surgeon; very well off by all accounts. That's how they met; this Blake is one of the guys dealing with little Ben. He started seeing Janice and, apparently, he's fallen in love with Ben too!"

"Who wouldn't? He's a sweet kid!" Aaron felt a little pang of jealousy, to think that some other man doted on 'his' Ben; but, he dismissed the notion. After all, he had not seen Ben himself in over twelve months and it was only natural that the lad would move on and form new relationships.

xxxxxxxxxx

The journey went off without a hitch and Aaron and Jackson soon found themselves at Bradstown Bay Airport in Canada. Janice and Ben were waiting for them, along with Janice's brother and another man who they had not seen before.

"UNCLE AARON!" Ben tottered towards Aaron and they embraced.

"Look at you!" Aaron could not believe how Ben had grown since he last saw him; plus, he was obviously able to walk a little way now!

Janice made the introductions, "Aaron, Jackson, meet my brother Steve and my fiancé, Blake!"

They all shook hands warmly.

"Janice, this is our nanny; Polly," Jackson introduced the ladies to each other and Janice looked at Jaron, who was in Polly's arms.

"My, hasn't he grown!" Janice looked fondly at Jaron, "He's the image of his father!"

"Yeah, poor little mite!" Jackson joked and they all laughed, "So, this is Blake!" Jackson looked at Janice's fiancé. Blake Winchester was tall, slim, dark-haired and very handsome and distinguished-looking.

"Guilty as charged!" Blake smiled at Jackson, "Let's get you all back to our place! I've bought the people carrier so we should all be able to fit in!"

The drive back to Blake's house was quite long and the weary travellers all succumbed to their tiredness on the journey. Even little Jaron was spark out! Ben sat in a seat next to Jaron's baby-seat and he gazed at his half-brother affectionately; Janice was pleased to see that he was not showing any signs of jealousy.

Blake dropped Steve at his house, which was across town from his own; and then headed back to his abode with his guests.

Jackson roused just as Blake was pulling into his road. It was a long, straight, tree-lined avenue with neatly kept lawns and smart, single-storey detached dwellings. Blake pulled onto his driveway, which ran up the side of the white-walled bungalow to a separate garage situated at the back. He parked about half way down the drive, level with the front of the house.

Everybody climbed out of the car and Blake led the way inside the bungalow. The interior was light and spacious and Blake made them feel welcome. He suggested that Aaron, Jackson and Polly might like to go straight to their rooms as they were suffering from jet-lag. They grabbed their luggage and took him up on his suggestion.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, everyone assembled at the table in the large kitchen for breakfast. Aaron and Jackson accepted Blake's offer of waffles with maple syrup, washed down with coffee.

"So," Blake looked at Jackson, "I must have a talk with you about paying for Ben's treatment."

"How do you mean?" Jackson had a quizzical look on his face.

"Well, now that Janice and I are getting married; it's only fair that I take over the responsibility for Ben. We'll thrash out a deal and I'll refund you the money you've paid!"

"There's no need to do that!" Jackson looked shocked, "I told Janice I didn't want repayment!"

"I know," Blake was adamant, "and it's incredibly generous of you my friend, but I want to look after Ben now...he'll be my son! Please let me give you your money back."

"But, I don't want it back!" Jackson insisted.

"Please, Jackson," Janice chipped in, "You know I'll be grateful to you forever; for what you did for Ben. But Blake really wants to give you that money as a thank you...and so do I!"

"But..." Jackson could not find the words.

"How about a donation?" Aaron joined the conversation.

"How do you mean?" Blake looked confused.

"Well, me and Jackson set up a charity back home; for children with spinal problems, like Ben. You could donate the refunded money to that!" Aaron suggested.

"That's an excellent idea," Blake grinned, "That is, if it's what you want, Jackson."

"OK by me!" Jackson smiled, "In fact, I'd rather you did that; than to give ME a refund!"

"Well, that's settled then," Blake was obviously a man who liked to get his own way, "More coffee, anyone?"

Just then, a blue-eyed, muscular young man with dark-blond hair came bounding through the kitchen door from outside. He was wearing a white, work-stained singlet and tight jeans. He looked gym-built and obviously took care of his fit body.

"Hi, Travis!" Janice greeted the new arrival, "You on the scrounge for a coffee?"

"Sorry; I forgot you had company!" Travis grinned; he seemed like a friendly sort.

"Everyone," Janice knew that she needed to make some introductions, "This is Travis."

Travis made his way round the table, shaking hands with Aaron, Jackson and Polly.

"Travis is Steve's wife's brother!" Janice added, to try to explain their exact relationship, "He's in construction."

"Really," Jackson looked at Travis, "I used to run my own building business. Do you have your own company?"

"Well, no, I work for a boss," Travis replied, "But, I have my own van...it's parked outside. I'm working on a site a couple of blocks from here. I'll show you if you've got the time."

"I'm sure Jackson hasn't come all the way here to look at construction sites!" Janice said.

"No, that's OK. I don't mind!" Jackson was as diplomatic as always.

"I'll run you down there! It'll only take half an hour; I could do with a second opinion on something, actually; but only if you don't mind!" Travis had an easy smile and it was hard to say 'no' to him.

"Come on then, Aaron," Jackson took his husband's hand, "Let's go for a little ride!"

Travis noticed their affectionate hand-holding and smiled to himself.

xxxxxxxxxx

Later, Travis showed Aaron and Jackson the development that he was working on, they looked around a single-storey property and Travis pointed out a problem which needed sorting. Jackson offered his advice and Travis told him that he 'owed him one'.

Later, they were sitting three-abreast in the van with Jackson in the middle. They were parked outside the building site and Jackson was expecting Travis to start the vehicle and head back to base, but he hesitated and looked at them, grinning, "So, you guys are a couple, yeah?"

"Yeah," Jackson replied, "We're married."

"OK!" Travis grinned again, "Maybe, someday I'll meet Mr Right, too!"

"So, you're ..." Aaron did not finish his sentence.

"That's right, dude!" Travis began openly groping the faded crotch of his jeans, "I've got a mattress in back if you two are up for a three-way!"

"WHAT?" Aaron and Jackson chorused and both looked equally shocked!

"You're two good-looking guys...and if you don't ask, you don't get!"

"Eeewww! You skanky bastard!" Aaron was not impressed!

"Hey!" Travis looked unmoved by Aaron's outburst, "Don't judge me, man! If you don't want my peaches, don't shake my tree! I like sex is all!"

"Sounds like you make a habit of using this as a 'mobile passion wagon'," Jackson looked at Travis...in a different life; if he was not totally devoted to Aaron, he could easily fall for this handsome, hunky guy's charms!

"Hell yeah! I get my share! I need it twenty-four seven!" Travis replied, unabashed, "Some of my construction buddies are up for a bit of fun...even the so-called straight ones! Plus; there's always horny young hitch-hikers on longer trips!"

Jackson could see that Aaron was completely uncomfortable and was afraid that he might blow a fuse at any minute and start a fight with Travis! "I think we'd better head back!" Jackson said, trying to soothe the tense situation.

"OK!" Travis said, still totally unconcerned that he had just propositioned two guys that he had only just met, "Just kidding around, guys! OK!"

Travis was making light of the situation and pretending that his remarks were all in fun; but Jackson somehow knew that, assuming that they had responded to his advances; they would all have been on that mattress in the back of Travis' van by now!

xxxxxxxxxx

Back at Blake's house, Travis drove off after dropping off Aaron and Jackson and they found everyone in the lounge. Aaron was bursting to tell Janice about Travis' dirty suggestion, but Jackson told him not to rock the boat and to forget about it. Aaron decided to keep the peace for once; he loved little Ben and he felt that there was nothing to gain by spilling the beans to Janice. In any case, Janice might have been fully aware of her brother-in-law's proclivities and, at the end of the day, it was really none of his business! Jackson knew that, at one time, Aaron would have grassed on Travis without a second thought, but, the younger man had grown up a lot since they had married and Jackson's heart nearly burst out of his chest with pride; the change in Aaron had been nothing less than amazing.

Aaron was soon on the floor with Ben, just like old times! They played with a large spaceship which Blake and Janice had bought for Ben's sixth birthday. The toy had flashing lights and made rocket-engine sounds which delighted little Ben, but became a little grating for the adults in the room!

That night, Aaron and Jackson were in their room, undressing and just about to climb into bed. They were tired after an excursion to the shores of nearby Lake Superior.

"I still can't get my head around that Travis!" Aaron wore his disdainful expression and Jackson knew that his husband was still shocked by the construction worker's direct approach.

"Are you STILL going on about that?" Jackson was hoping that Aaron had forgotten the incident, although he knew how his husband could be like 'a dog with a bone' when he wanted to. "Just forget about it and think about the great afternoon we've just had! Little Ben loved his trip to the lake; you can see how he loves it; now that he can walk a little bit."

"Yeah!" Aaron decided to let the 'Travis incident' drop as he thought about Ben, "Blake said he's making really good progress. I'm glad he's got a wonderful new life and he should improve over time."

They were both naked now and, standing by the bed, Jackson pulled Aaron into an embrace, "I think it's time we hit the sack, don't you?" They kissed as they felt the erotic charge of skin on skin; the evidence of their extreme arousal was obvious as they gently rubbed the other's erection with their own.

"Jackson?"

"Mmmm!"

"Have you ever...you know...done it; with more than one guy?"

"Hell no! Why? Did you want to take Travis up on his offer?" Jackson's face broke into a cheeky grin; he could never resist teasing his husband.

"Eeewww!" Aaron wrinkled his nose, "I've got more than enough on my hands with ONE horny bastard!"

Jackson chuckled as they kissed again and fell into bed together.

xxxxxxxxxx

They spent two weeks seeing the sights in Canada and having a brilliant time. Aaron and Jackson were both relaxed, being away from the pressures of their day-to-day lives. Blake made his promised donation to their charity, to repay Jackson for his kindness in putting up the money for Ben's treatment in the first place.

All too soon, they found themselves in bed on their final night before returning home. Aaron and Jackson were lying with their arms around each other, discussing the memories of their trip.

"I hope Ben's next operation goes well," Aaron had a far-away look in his blue eyes; "Blake says it's a simple procedure, but I'm sure it's more involved than he's letting on!"

"He'll be fine!" Jackson, as always, sought to reassure the love of his life, "He's in good hands; and Blake won't let him come to any harm."

"Do you think we'll be able to find time to come back again? I hated saying goodbye to Ben again...it just gets me the way he looks at us with those pleading, puppy-dog eyes!" Aaron sighed.

"You really are a right old softie!" Jackson chortled.

"Hark who's talking!" Aaron stroked Jackson's stubble, "I saw the tears in your eyes when they took Ben off to the clinic."

"Just goes to show; you can love a surrogate son, like your own!" Jackson observed.

"Yeah!" Aaron's thoughts immediately turned to Paddy, he knew that the vet looked upon him as his own flesh and blood; and he realised how lucky he had been, "I know!"

They had enjoyed their stay, but they were looking forward to getting back home. Even though it seemed that Jackson may have some tough times ahead!


	3. Chapter 3

The Livesy-Walsh Diaries – Chapter 3

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

It was early morning. Aaron, Jackson, and Polly dropped their cases in the hall. Polly was carrying little Jaron in her arms. They had seen an unfamiliar car on their driveway and heard voices coming from the kitchen.

"Sounds like Richard's entertaining!" Aaron said.

The couple walked into the kitchen to find Richard at the stove, preparing food. A young, slim man, not unlike Richard himself, was in a dressing gown and sitting at the table, but he stood up when Aaron and Jackson entered.

"This is Tim!" Richard introduced his friend, although Aaron and Jackson had already guessed his identity.

"I hope you'll excuse my attire!" Tim looked a little embarrassed, "I'm just about to go to bed!"

"Don't worry about it!" Jackson put Tim at his ease, "Go to bed?" he wondered whether he had heard correctly.

"Tim's a nurse at the Leeds General; and he's on nights at the moment!" Richard answered for his friend.

"I see!" Jackson raised his eyebrows, "Have you worked there long?" he looked at Tim.

"Five years now! I'm on a children's ward," Tim replied.

"That must be very rewarding!" Aaron chipped in.

"It can be," Tim said, "Though sometimes, when a little one doesn't pull through, it can be heartbreaking! I've never come to terms with telling parents the bad news! Guess I'm just too soft!"

"I don't know how I'd cope with that!" Jackson grimaced, "Our little boy is the most precious thing in the world to us, isn't he Aaron?"

Before Aaron could reply, Polly walked in, still carrying Jaron in her arms.

"So this is Jaron!" Tim put his hand out and Jaron grabbed his finger with a chubby little hand, "How do you do, aren't you lovely...yes, you are!" Tim had a goofy expression on his face.

"This is our nanny, Polly," Jackson introduced Tim to Polly, who studied Tim carefully.

"Nice to meet you!" Polly said, smiling broadly.

"You too, Polly...well, if you'll all excuse me, I'm whacked! See you later, guys!" Tim headed for the door, stopping off to give Richard a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll wake you when it's time to get up," Richard said, "Sleep tight!"

Tim left the kitchen; heading for Richard's quarters.

"He seems really nice!" Jackson commented.

"Yeah," Richard smiled wistfully, "he is!"

"Is he living here now, too?" Aaron enquired.

"No!" Richard replied, "Tim drove here to lend me a couple of DVD's that I wanted to see and I suggested that he might as well crash-out here, I didn't want him driving back to his flat in Leeds when he's so tired; I hope you don't mind!"

"I've told you before, Richard; this is your home!" Jackson reassured him, "Its fine with us! We wouldn't mind if you moved Tim in full-time, if that's what you want!"

Richard looked a bit shocked, "Move in? No, I don't think we're at the 'moving in stage' yet! We've only known each other for a few weeks!"

Jackson smiled, "Well, if and when the time comes, remember, we trust you to make the right decision."

"We're taking it slowly," Richard looked loved-up, but was not letting on, "I might be thirty, but this is my first proper relationship. Tim's a year younger and he's in the same boat. But, we're not silly teenagers; we're just going to take things as they come. Anyway, I haven't asked you yet; how was your trip? How's Jan...and Ben, of course!"

"They're doing really well," Jackson replied, "Janice's fiancé, Blake, is a really nice guy. We'll show you some pictures later. But, right now, I think we'll follow Tim's example and go and get our heads down for a while!"

"Yes, you must be tired after the journey," Richard sympathised with them, "Let me know when you want anything to eat or drink!"

"Thanks, Richard," Jackson stifled a yawn, "It's nice to go travelling, but there's no place like home!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later, Jackson walked in through the front door to be greeted by Aaron, dressed smartly in an expensive suit.

"What's the occasion?" Jackson looked mystified.

"You've forgotten, haven't you?" Aaron tutted and rolled his eyes.

"Forgotten what?" Jackson still looked bemused.

"Brett, Mason? You remember them...they used to be friends of ours!" Aaron could often be as sarcastic as Jackson.

"Oh shit, you're right, I had forgotten!" Jackson blushed with embarrassment, "Sorry, I got held up at the studio! Its sod's law, now we're being kicked out, I'm busier than ever; tying up loose ends and stuff."

"Well, you'd better get your skates on!" Aaron looked at his watch, "The taxi will be here in half an hour!"

Jackson bolted up the stairs to get changed. Brett and Mason had invited them to their anniversary party and Jackson had been so caught up with his own troubles; losing his job on TV, that it had completely slipped his mind. He took the quickest shower ever; and pulled on a suit. He came downstairs just as the taxi arrived.

They were having a good night at Brett's restaurant, with Brett, Mason, Hazel and Sylvia. Jackson was seated next to Hazel and, while the rest were engaged in a protracted conversation, Hazel had a word in Jackson's ear, "Are you OK, love?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

"You're not though, are you?" Hazel was no fool.

"I'm just a bit worried, that's all! I'm finished on the TV show next week and, so far, my agent hasn't been able to get me any more bookings."

"Something will turn up; it always does!"

"I don't know why I'm bothered, anyway! Like I said to Aaron, the house is ours, his business is doing really well, we've got shed-loads in the bank and I could afford to retire if I wanted to!"

"You can't retire at your age!" Hazel chuckled, "You wouldn't know what to do with yourself!"

"Aaron said that!" Jackson smiled at his mother, "Well...something very similar!"

"He's right though, isn't he? You couldn't sit around all day; it's just not you!"

"Well, I do have other irons in the fire," Jackson looked pensive; "There's the charity work, the newspaper DIY column and the adverts for the store chain. Trouble is, if I 'fall off the radar' on TV, how much longer will they be interested?"

"You'll have to get yourself a hobby!"

"Well, I do have that gym membership I hardly use! I'll have to go to the gym more often and get myself in shape!"

"That's the spirit!" Hazel smiled, "No harm in keeping fit...you never know when you might need to spring into action!"

Jackson had to smile; his mother was ever the optimist!

Later, as they were all getting their things together to leave the restaurant, Hazel collared Aaron while Jackson was in the toilet, "You will look after my boy, won't you?"

Aaron was a little unsure of Hazel's exact meaning, "What?" he frowned in his usual way when he misunderstood something.

"He's feeling a little fragile; I think his ego has taken a knock with the series being pulled from the TV."

"It's not his fault, is it? He can't make people tune in if they don't want to! Anyway, he's only the presenter, he can't be held responsible for the whole show!"

"I know, but you know Jackson, he takes things to heart!" Hazel looked Aaron in the eye, "All I'm saying is; until he gets another job; he'll probably need your support for a while!"

"He's got it!" Aaron said, sincerely, "I love your son, Hazel, he's my world...and if he's hurting; then so am I!"

Hazel pulled Aaron into a hug, then drew back to look at him again, "I know I gave you a hard time when you first met Jackson, I couldn't see what he saw in you at first; but you've become such a wonderful young man! I didn't have any doubts when Jackson said that he wanted a child with you, because I know you are so devoted to each other and you, in particular, have proved yourself. I'm so proud of you, darlin'!"

"Thanks, Hazel, that means a lot! I'll look after your boy...never fear! He's such a brilliant bloke and I'm so happy that we are together," he kissed Hazel on the cheek; and she knew that she did not have anything to worry about!

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron was already in bed on the night following Jackson's last day at the TV studio. He looked across at his husband, who was stripping off, ready to turn in.

"You OK?" Aaron asked; his mind wandering back to Hazel's chat in the restaurant.

Jackson slipped into bed beside his ever-loving and cuddled up to him under the duvet, "Yeah, I'm OK!"

Aaron cupped his hand around Jackson's stubbled cheek, "Come on! You must have been upset; leaving the studio for the last time!"

Jackson knew that Aaron could see through him and his face turned sad, "Suppose this is it, Aaron? Suppose the bubble has burst and I never get any more work? I want to provide for you and our son! I am supposed to be the breadwinner, after all!"

"What gave you that idea?" Aaron kissed Jackson briefly on the lips, "I can support us all if necessary, stop worrying yourself over nothing!"

"But, I want to work...no, I need to work! I phoned Vinnie again today, but he still hasn't found anything for me."

"Why don't you go to another agent?"

"It's not Vinnie's fault! He is trying to get me a deal! But, there's nothing doing at the moment."

"It'll be OK, you know!" Aaron smiled encouragingly at Jackson, "Like I said a long time ago now; you've got me! I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you; or Jaron."

Tears welled up in Jackson's big brown eyes, "You are so amazing, babe! You are everything to me!"

"Come here!" Aaron pulled Jackson into a tight hug, "You are a big, soft lad! But...you're MY big, soft lad! As long as we're together, nothing can touch us! Everything will be fine; we've got each other!"

"Love you!" Jackson kissed Aaron passionately.

Aaron broke the kiss to stare into Jackson's watery eyes, "You're my fella and I'll stand by you, no matter what happens. I love you too, gorgeous!"

Jackson melted into Aaron's strong arms and they kissed again, he knew that his wonderful partner would be there for him; unconditionally. Aaron's love and loyalty were beyond question and he realised that, in just one man, he had everything he ever needed.

xxxxxxxxxx

The months passed and Christmas came round again so quickly. Jackson was still hoping that his agent, Vinnie, would find him more TV work, but the well seemed to have run dry on that front. He kept himself busy, working for his charity and going to the gym every day. He had always been slightly-built, but his hours in the gym were making his muscles more defined and toned.

Aaron was doing well with his car dealerships, with garages in Leeds and Hotten. He seemed to have a knack for keeping pace with his customers' requirements and he had risen to the challenge of being a managing director. Jackson was so proud of his man; not only because he was such a good businessman, but because he gave Jackson his unwavering support during his own 'lean' times. He did not think it was possible to love someone the way he loved his fantastic husband!

It was Christmas Eve and Aaron and Jackson knew that they would have a house-full on Christmas Day. They had given Richard and Polly a few days off to visit their respective families over the festive season. Hazel and Sylvia were staying from Christmas Eve to Boxing Day and Brett and Mason were due to spend most of Christmas Day with them and were probably likely to stay over until Boxing Day too! Hazel and Sylvia, in their usual way, had turned up on the doorstep early on Christmas Eve and they immediately took charge and set about organising the food and drink. Aaron mentioned to Jackson that Hazel and Sylvia's visit was like having the Gestapo descending on them for Christmas! Jackson, of course, took it all in good humour and responded with a wry smile!

Brett and Mason turned up unexpectedly on Christmas Eve, in the afternoon.

"You're not supposed to be here until tomorrow!" Aaron said, as he opened the door.

"Well, if we're not welcome!" Mason feigned a hurt expression.

Jackson, who was standing right behind Aaron, spoke before his husband had a chance to reply, "Take no notice of him!" he nodded towards his partner, "Of course you're welcome!"

"Good," Brett said as the two of them entered the hallway, "because I might have some good news for you!" he looked directly at Jackson as he said it.

"Your mum's in the living room," Jackson said, "We were just about to have some mulled wine and mince pies! My mum seems to think that they're compulsory at Christmas...and who am I to argue?"

They all made their way into the room and the lads greeted Hazel and Sylvia, then they sat down to partake of their festive food and drink.

"Well?" Jackson looked at Brett, "What's this news that you're dying to tell me?"

"You know the 'Celebrity Sports Challenge' programme?" Brett asked.

"Yeah, of course I do!" Jackson replied, "It's one of the most popular shows on TV!"

"How would you like to be on it?"

"But, I don't play sports! Well, a bit of golf and football, but I'm no athlete!"

"Neither are most of the celebs that go on it!" Brett sounded as if he was trying to sell the proposition to Jackson, "That's the whole idea! As you know, Olympic athletes and other sporting heroes train the celebs in their respective sports and the public vote the celebs through, week by week. I was going to take part in the next series myself, but it clashes with the filming of a new cookery show I'm doing. Anyway, as I'm with the same agency as you, I suggested to Vinnie that you could take my place! That is, if you want to!"

Jackson made a snap decision; he could really do with the TV exposure and knew that the participants often went on to bigger things, especially if they did well on the show, "Yeah; that would be fantastic! That show is one of the biggest on the box! I'll get onto Vinnie right this minute!"

"Hold on!" Brett put his hands up to stop Jackson in his tracks, "That's why we came today instead of tomorrow. I spoke to Vinnie a few minutes ago on the car phone as we were passing, I only just caught him as he's going away for his Christmas break; but he said to tell you that he'll be in touch when he gets back."

"Mate! I don't know how to thank you!" Jackson stood up and put his arms out to Brett, who also stood up to embrace his friend, "You might have just given me the perfect Christmas present!"

xxxxxxxxxx

That night, as Aaron held Jackson in his arms before they went to sleep, he could tell that Jackson was the happiest that he had been for months. He whispered gently to his husband, "It was good of Brett to put your name forward for that show, wasn't it?"

"Yeah! We've got such wonderful friends," Jackson could not stop smiling, "looks like it's gonna be a really good Christmas after all!"

Aaron chuckled, "Yeah, I might even kiss Hazel under the mistletoe!"

Jackson laughed out loud, "There's no need to go that far!"


	4. Chapter 4

The Livesy-Walsh Diaries – Chapter 4

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

The day after New Year's Day, Jackson and Aaron were having a lie-in when Jackson's mobile phone rang. He could see that it was his agent calling him, "Hello, Vinnie!" he answered, "Happy New Year!"

"I think it will be!" Vinnie sounded upbeat, "Did Brett tell you about the 'Celebrity Sports Challenge' show?"

"Yeah, have I got the gig?" Jackson was on tenterhooks.

"If you want it!" Vinnie replied, "I take it, from your tone, that the answer's 'yes'!"

"I'll say! Tell them I'm in!"

"Good man!" Vinnie sounded delighted, "I'll let them know! I'll get back to you with the details later. Happy New Year, pal!"

Jackson turned to look at Aaron, "That was Vinnie!" he said.

"I gathered that!" Aaron rolled his eyes; his husband had a knack for stating the obvious.

"He's got me onto 'Celebrity Sports Challenge'!"

"Congratulations, babe!" Aaron kissed Jackson fondly.

"I'll have to keep going to the gym; if I'm going to take part in all those sporting challenges!"

"Just as well you've been going every day for the past few months!" Aaron felt Jackson's bulging biceps with his hands, "Once you've squeezed into those tight Lycra suits they wear on that show, the public will be voting for you in droves!"

"Have I got your vote?"

"Always!" Aaron chuckled, "The audience will love you...though not half as much as I do!"

Jackson kissed Aaron again; his special man had stood by him and he knew that his faith in him had not been misplaced.

"Do you know what? With you by my side, I feel invincible!" Jackson sighed.

"Oh yeah!" Aaron rolled on top of Jackson, their naked bodies coming into intimate contact. Jackson felt a hard-on being pressed between his legs, under his heavy balls, "I'll just have to put that to the test and see if I can wreck you, then, won't I?"

Jackson giggled like a naughty schoolboy; he felt a little stab as Aaron pushed his overheated cock underneath his ball-sack; he spread his legs slightly to allow the tip of Aaron's weapon to nestle in between them. Aaron nuzzled Jackson's skin, licked him and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of his partner; a gorgeous, sexy aroma that both excited him and gave him comfort; the familiarity of his husband's smell and taste.

They made love to each other for over an hour. Aaron thought about how far he had come; at one time, sex between men was something that he denied having any interest in; yet here he was with Jackson; his one and only. But then, with Jackson, it was more than sex; it was pure love; more correctly, it was making love. He had never felt so complete; so happy; so contented; so alive!

They cuddled together in the aftermath of their lovemaking, unwilling to let go of the feeling of the incredible closeness and trust that existed between them. They stroked each other's bodies, delighting in the touch of their partner's flesh beneath their fingertips. Every time they made love to one another, they seemed to reach a new, higher level; a connection that only two people in love could ever hope to feel. Aaron was finally 'home'; he was right where he had always wanted to be. He knew that Jackson would be there for him; forever and a day; and he also knew that he would stand by Jackson, shoulder to shoulder, to face whatever life would throw at them. Aaron had once wondered if he would ever feel love; yet now the notion of not being able to love was completely alien to him. He had more love inside him for Jackson than he would have ever thought possible; and he knew the feeling in his heart was the most important feeling in the world. Jackson was on his mind and in his heart, every moment of every day; and he was totally lost in the endless sea of emotion that engulfed him whenever he thought of his wonderful husband. Jackson was his life now and there was no going back; he was totally devoted to this brilliant, caring, compassionate, beautiful man. If he ever had any doubts about what love felt like, he had no such doubts now. Jackson had shown him love, happiness and contentment.

"So, what sports have you got to take part in?" Aaron spoke quietly; not wishing to break the connection that they still felt after their shared passion.

"I don't know yet!" Jackson also spoke in hushed tones, "I think they tend to throw you in at the deep end; although you do get instruction from a professional athlete."

"When I've seen the show, the judges score the contestants, but then the viewers' votes are added to that."

"That's right! You need to be fit to do well in the tasks that they set you; like swimming the fastest or kicking the most balls into a goal; that sort of thing!"

"How much do you get paid?"

"Well, there is a fee...but, the idea is to rack up money for your chosen charity! I needn't tell you which one I'll be contributing to! It's an extra incentive to do well!"

Aaron looked fondly at his husband, "You're a good man, Jackson Livesy-Walsh! The best! I'll always be grateful that we met that long ago night in Bar West. I thought you were a Muppet at first, but, that was before I got to know you! Now, I can't imagine a life without you in it!"

Jackson was overcome with emotion. Aaron, even now, rarely showed his feelings; yet, here he was, laying his heart on the line! Aaron's lips were so close that he couldn't resist...he kissed his partner, lovingly and passionately. After the kiss, which both of them did not want to end, he drew back to look into a pair of blue eyes that made the rest of the world fade away, "I love you, Aaron. Always remember that! Even when we're apart; wherever you are, whatever you're doing; I'm somewhere out there, with you in my heart!"

"Jackson...I know I don't say this enough but, you are the most wonderful bloke I've ever met! I am nothing without you! I love living in this fantastic house and having the money to do everything we want, but I'd give it all up in an instant if I had to choose between all that; and you! YOU are the ONLY thing that's important...I love you too, so much!"

They kissed again and continued to hold each other for the longest time. No two people on Earth could have been happier than they both were at that moment.

xxxxxxxxxx

"You see! I knew that you'd get something soon!" Hazel, sitting in Aaron and Jackson's living room, looked at her son fondly; he had told her about his impending TV role and she could not have been more pleased, "You do worry so...you always have!"

"Well," replied Jackson, "It was MONTHS before I got this; I think I had good cause to worry!"

"You can stop worrying now," Aaron put a reassuring hand on Jackson's, "I'm sure this is all going to come right; I can just feel it in my bones!"

"Oh, babe!" Jackson looked into his husband's beautiful blue eyes, "What would I have done without you these past few months!"

"I didn't do anything!" Aaron was being modest.

"You did everything!" Hazel interjected, "You gave my son your support; just like you promised! I'm going to say something that I never thought I would at one time; but I think you are wonderful, Aaron! You've stood by my Jackson one hundred and one percent! I know I never have to worry about him with you around; I can see how much you love him; bless you; and I know how much he loves you!" Hazel stood up and crossed the room to embrace Aaron, who did not even flinch as she crushed him in her arms.

Jackson looked on and smiled. His husband and his mother were close at last and it filled him with joy to have such harmony in his family.

"Look, its three o'clock!" Jackson looked at his mother, "You'd better get going or Sylvia will be stranded by herself at Leeds station."

"Oh, good heavens!" Hazel pulled away from Aaron's hug, "She'll never forgive me if I'm late! You know what a stickler she is for punctuality!"

"Well, you'd better get gone, then, hadn't you?" Jackson had the sort of smirk on his face that his mother knew well.

"OK...I know when I'm not wanted!" Hazel said, in jest.

xxxxxxxxxx

On his first morning, filming 'Celebrity Sports Challenge', Jackson was nervous. He had never attempted anything like this before and wanted to do well. His nerves were calmed a bit when he found that his old friend, Tony Hughes, was associate producer on the show, plus the whole thing was hosted by another old acquaintance, Rick Williams. The first day was taken up with introductions and explanations of how the sequence of events would go. During the day, the celebrities had time to meet with each other and also meet some of the athletes who were going to train them. Jackson soon became pals with Dayton Power; a singer who was a pop star until his record sales started to wane about a year previously. Like Jackson, Dayton felt that he needed the TV exposure. They were going to be rivals on the show, but they had similar personalities and Jackson knew that they would 'chum-up'.

The first week, Jackson took instruction from Thom Everett, an Olympic swimmer. Thom said that Jackson had a classic 'swimmers build' and expected him to do well in the water, which he did. When the first week of the competition aired on TV, Aaron was glued to the screen. He wanted to see how well Jackson was going to do, of course, but he was also spell-bound by the sight of Jackson in tight Speedos! It gave Aaron a tingle in his nether regions and it looked as if the audience at home were also impressed! Jackson came top of the public vote that first week, followed by his 'rival'; Dayton!

On the second week, Jackson had to take to the running track. Dayton actually beat him that time; and the public also put his rival in first place that week.

The third week, Jackson had to take part in two activities as the contestants were dwindling as they were being voted off. In the studio, he had to pot as many balls as he could on a snooker table and also sink a few golf balls with a club, which did not present too many difficulties for him! The public voted for him in their thousands and he took top spot again.

The fourth week was more of a challenge as Jackson had to have a stab at weight-lifting! He had never had a very 'muscular' build and was afraid that Dayton, who had a more hunky frame, would beat him on that occasion. However, probably because Jackson had spent so much time in the gym, he managed to lift more than Dayton and pipped him to the post yet again! The public seemed to be warming to Jackson in the little interviews with Rick Williams between tasks and he was still coming top of the phone votes.

Week by week, Aaron was studying Jackson's progress on the screen and would punch the air in celebration when it was announced that he was going through to the next week's programme! To say that Aaron was delighted for his husband was a definite understatement!

The final seemed to come round in no time and, as expected, the last two standing were Jackson and Dayton. For the final, they had to attempt a high-dive into a swimming pool! Jackson was probably more nervous about this task than any of the previous ones but, as usual, he and Dayton received expert tuition; this time from Olympic diving champion Max Chadwick. Once more, Aaron loved the sight of his gorgeous Jackson in his Speedos and he crossed his fingers; and everything else; hoping that Jackson would do well.

The moment of truth had arrived and Jackson and Dayton stood, dressed in their tight, Lycra outfits, arms over each other's shoulders, awaiting Rick's announcement regarding the winner of the series.

"I can tell you," Rick said as he opened the envelope that he had been given, "that one of you has received over a million votes...and the other has received just under a million!"

A drum-roll heralded the final announcement and there was a hush in the studio. Rick looked at the result carefully before revealing the winner. The tension was palpable as everyone sat on the edge of their seats.

Rick spoke again, "...And the winner of this year's 'Celebrity Sports Challenge' is..."


	5. Chapter 5

The Livesy-Walsh Diaries – Chapter 5

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Rick looked at the two of them; then announced the name of the winner; "JACKSON!" he shouted.

Dayton threw his arms around his friend. Jackson looked stunned! The studio audience were going crazy and ticker-tape was falling from the ceiling like confetti!

Jackson sensed a new beginning in his life and this was the turning point. Once more, he was the darling of the TV audience and the world was his oyster!

Jackson was over the moon to have won, but he was more pleased about the fact that his win had given more publicity to the 'Baby Bones' charity; and donations went up significantly as a result! In fact, they were able to help more children than before and, because of his charity work and friendly, outgoing personality, Jackson was becoming a 'national treasure'!

Of course, Aaron and Jackson celebrated with a party back at their house and all their friends and family were there to join in with the 'feel good factor'. The next morning, both lads had thick heads when Jackson's mobile rang and he groped around to retrieve it from his bedside cabinet, "Hi, Vinnie!" Jackson recognised the excited voice on the other end of the line.

"Jackson! Great news!" Vinnie could not wait to tell his client that he was now a hot property! "I've just had the BBC on the phone...they want you to audition for a new game show they are putting on; 'Rich Relations', it's going to be shown on a prime-time Saturday night slot. If you get this gig; you could become a very big star, my boy!"

"What? Am I going to be a contestant?" Jackson asked, still in a groggy state.

"NO!" Vinnie could tell that Jackson did not comprehend, "They want you to be the host! There will be two teams, both of them families; it could be parents with grown-up kids, or brothers and sisters; and so on. The two teams compete to win cash prizes. You will ask the questions and generally run the show. You'll have an assistant, some glamorous girl no doubt; though I don't suppose that will float your boat!" Vinnie chuckled at his own witty remark, "Well, are you interested?"

Jackson was still stunned by this turn of events, but he quickly made a decision, "Yes, of course I'm interested! It will be a challenge...but, I'm up for it!"

"Good lad! I'll speak to you later!"

Jackson soon found himself at the studios in Salford, auditioning for the new show. He was up against a couple of other well-known faces from the television world, but, within half an hour of the audition, his phone rang. It was the producers, telling him that he had won the part of the host on 'Rich Relations'.

When Aaron heard that Jackson had been successful at his audition, he quickly booked a table for two at Jackson's favourite restaurant in Hotten. He had thought about throwing a party, but he really wanted Jackson all to himself that night. They had a wonderful evening together having an intimate candlelit dinner. Later, when they arrived home, they continued their celebrations in private! Aaron was bursting with pride and Jackson thought that Aaron's love for him and faith in him was the closest thing to heaven that he knew.

The new show was an immediate success. Jackson had an easy charm, not to mention a gorgeous smile; and the camera did indeed 'love him'! He was a 'natural' with the people who took part in the show; families who had to answer questions and face other challenges, trying to complete tasks against the clock. Jackson seemed to make the whole thing flow effortlessly, acting as a quizmaster one minute and then running around the stage, encouraging the contestants to complete their tasks as quickly as they could. Everyone loved him and Vinnie's prediction was coming true; Jackson was becoming a big star!

Aaron wanted to shout from the rooftops that he was Jackson Livesy-Walsh's husband! He was so happy that he sometimes wondered if he was in some sort of a dream! But, no, it was all really happening and he knew that, with his wonderful Jackson by his side; anything was possible! He sometimes reflected on how far he had come, from a frightened, suicidal boy; in denial about his true sexuality; to a confidant gay man who was proud to tell anyone who was interested that he was the life-partner of a famous man!

xxxxxxxxxx

One morning, a full ten months later, Jackson wandered into the kitchen to find Tim sitting in the breakfast nook, eating a bowl of cornflakes.

"Morning, Jackson," Tim smiled as he munched a mouthful of flakes.

"Morning, Tim. Are you on nights this week?" Jackson enquired.

"No, days at the moment...I'm just having breakfast before going to work. Would you like some cornflakes?" Tim held the packet up in the air and shook it.

"No thanks, Richard's going to serve breakfast in the dining room soon. You seem to be staying over more and more often these days."

"I hope you don't object!"

"Good heavens, no! I can tell that you and Richard mean a lot to each other; I'm surprised you haven't made it official!"

"How do you mean?" Tim asked.

"Well, I would have thought you would have moved in permanently by now!"

"We have talked about it," Tim looked pensive; "I'll speak to Richard again when I get home from work...there you go; I'm already talking about this place as 'home'!"

"You'd be very welcome!" Jackson's warm personality shone through.

"Thanks, Jackson...mind you, I'd insist on paying the going rate; in rent or whatever, if I did move in with Richard. I'd be saving on the rent on the flat in any case!"

"That's fine, we'll strike a deal!" Jackson smiled, "Though I'm not sure how much to charge for half of Richard's bed!"

They both laughed.

Just then, Richard appeared and looked at Jackson, "Your husband is in the dining room and he's getting hungry!"

"That's my Aaron...always thinking of his stomach, bless him!" Jackson chortled, "I'd better go and sit down to breakfast; before he wastes away!"

Later, when Aaron had finally fed his face and he and Jackson were still sitting at the table, chatting, Jackson's mobile phone rang and he saw that Vinnie was calling him, "Hi Vinnie...is it good news today?"

"I'll say," Vinnie sounded excited, "The producers of 'Rich Relations' have been given the go-ahead for another series and they want you to host it again; I take it that you're 'in'?"

"Of course!" Jackson was as pleased as punch, "I love doing that show!"

"Good! Oh, by the way, the BBC want to know if you'll present the Lotto show for a few weeks. The only problem is...it's in London and I know you're not keen to work down there!"

Jackson thought about it, "Did you say a few weeks?"

"Yeah!"

"OK!" Jackson replied, "I think I can handle that! I just don't want a job that's going to take me away from home for months on end!"

"OK!" Vinnie was pleased that Jackson had agreed to the lottery show, "I'll ring you back when I've got more details!"

Jackson explained the deal to Aaron.

"But, I thought you never wanted to go to London ever again, after..." Aaron did not finish his sentence; he still did not like to talk about Jackson's ordeal at the hands of Dean O'Riordan.

"It'll be fine!" Jackson sought to allay Aaron's fears, "I know what you're thinking, but O'Riordan's locked up! Anyway, I don't want to turn down a perfectly good gig!"

"Right, I'm coming with you!" Aaron said, with a stern look on his face.

"What?" Jackson looked at Aaron with a quizzical expression, "You can't do that...you've got the car dealerships to run!"

"Look, Jackson, after what happened last time, there's no way I'm letting you go on your own! I've got good people running the garages. I'm mainly a 'figurehead' these days anyway! I usually do most of my stuff remotely on computer; and I could do that anywhere!"

"Well, I must admit, I would like to see the some of the sights in the capital while I'm down there!" Jackson was mulling over the possibilities of having a bit of a break in London, "I wouldn't enjoy it unless you were there with me!"

"That's settled then!" Aaron drew Jackson into a hug, "We could go on the London Eye; or a river cruise on the Thames or..."

"Sounds like you're sold on the idea!" Jackson chuckled.

"There's so much of life I want to see; and I want to see it all...with you!"

Jackson could not resist Aaron when he was in this mood and he kissed him and squeezed him tightly.

"So, I'm coming to London with you, then?" Aaron had a smirk on his face that Jackson found adorable.

"What do you think?" Jackson laughed.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron looked up at the massive Ferris wheel and gulped, "It looks an awful long way up!" he said, with trepidation in his voice.

"It has to be," Jackson was also peering skywards, "Otherwise, you wouldn't be able to see all of London from the top!"

They were waiting for the Eye's pod to revolve so that they could climb aboard. They were the last people waiting for a ride; so they knew that they would have a whole pod to themselves. Jackson picked up on Aaron's nervousness, "We don't have to go up in it if you're scared!"

"I'm not scared!" Aaron frowned and he was not fooling Jackson for a second!

"Yes you are! You're always a big 'Wendy' about heights! Maybe we should go to a museum or something."

"Nah!" Aaron forced a smile for his husband, "We're here now! There's no point in coming here and then not going on it, is there?"

"Well, if you're sure!" Jackson looked at Aaron and grinned; for all his 'tough guy' exterior, Aaron seemed like a 'little boy lost' at times like these; and Jackson adored him when he was like this! He was 'his boy' and his protective instincts came to the fore.

As the pod ascended, Aaron sat on the bench in the middle and gripped the edge of the seat. Jackson stood by the glass, looking at the view of the Houses of Parliament and the vista beyond, "Come over here, babe, the view's fantastic; especially on a clear day like today!"

"I can see it from here," Aaron answered.

"Come on!" Jackson beckoned to Aaron, "There's nothing to be afraid of!"

Aaron tentatively let go of the bench and made his way, rather unsteadily, towards Jackson. His husband looked at him and dissolved into a fit of the giggles!

"What's so funny?" Aaron asked.

"YOU!" Jackson was almost doubled over with laughter, "You look like a ruptured duck!"

Aaron did not see the funny side, "Sod off!"

"Come here," Jackson managed to compose himself and drew Aaron into a hug, "You see, I've got you, you'll be safe with me. I won't let anything bad happen to you!"

Aaron suddenly felt calm; his wonderful husband always had that influence on him. He looked at the river Thames, winding its way through the city like a twisting, silver snake.

"It's brilliant!" Aaron said, still wrapped in Jackson's strong arms. He turned his face to look at the man who meant everything to him, "...and, so are you!"

They kissed, high above the capital city, yet they could just as easily been on top of the world!

xxxxxxxxxx

Epilogue

The years rolled by so quickly. Jackson was well established as a TV personality and, every year for five years, he hosted a series of 'Rich Relations'. On the morning after Jaron's sixth birthday, Aaron and Jackson were sitting in their dining room, having breakfast, when Richard appeared with the morning post.

"I hope the kids at the birthday bash weren't too much hassle yesterday!" Jackson looked at Richard, apologetically.

"They were a bit boisterous and hyperactive weren't they?" Richard chuckled, "Poor Tim's ears are still ringing I think!"

"It was good of him to entertain them!" Jackson said.

"You know my Tim, he loves kids! He really enjoyed himself, after all; he's a big kid himself at heart!"

"Well, only two weeks to go now; have you finished making all the arrangements?"

"I never knew that getting married was so much hassle!" Richard replied, "I think maybe me and Tim should have eloped to Gretna Green or something!"

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

"NO!" Richard replied, emphatically, "There's nothing I want more than to be married to Tim."

"Good; it's about time you made an honest man of him!" Jackson was beaming like a Cheshire cat; he always thought that Richard and Tim were a good match.

Richard cleared away the breakfast things and Jackson opened the first envelope from the pile on the table and let out an "Oh...my...God!" as he read the letter.

"Bad news?" Aaron wanted to know.

"NO!" Jackson looked at the piece of paper, wide-eyed, "It's very good news...very good news indeed!"

"What is it?" Aaron was all agog.

Jackson handed the letter to his husband, so that he could read it for himself. Aaron had the same wide-eyed look on his face as Jackson. Suddenly, he jumped up and threw his arms around Jackson, almost crushing the breath out of his body, "My Jackson...a 'Sir'!" he said, as he kissed the love of his life.

"I can't believe it!" Jackson said, "Sir Jackson Livesy-Walsh! I'll have to go and see the Queen and everything!"

"The real Queen, you mean!" Aaron laughed.

"Funny!" Jackson pulled a face, "I suppose I'm in the New Year's honours because of the charity work. I never expected this!"

Aaron looked at his husband fondly, "You deserve it, babe! I am so proud of you!"

"Thanks, gorgeous! But, if I deserve it then you deserve it twice as much for putting up with me!" Jackson was still shocked by the contents of the letter, "I'll have to buy a new suit to go and see Her Majesty!"

"Yes, my Lord!" Aaron's 'posh voice' still needed some work!

"I'm not a Lord...I'm a knight of the realm!"

"They should make you a king, at least!" quipped Aaron.

Jackson looked into the eyes that he loved, "You know what they say, 'Once a king; always a king...but, once a knight's enough for anybody!'"

Aaron groaned, "The old ones are the best!"

"Come here!" Jackson pulled Aaron to him and kissed him passionately. He felt that they both had the world at their feet and all their tomorrows would be bright. And, of course, they would be!

THE END


End file.
